Reckless Behaviour
by LordOrkus
Summary: This story was requested by one of my readers. Thirteen year old Dick Grayson is in trouble because he was not careful enough on patrol. Warning: Spanking of a teenager.


Bruce sighted heavily. He was about to go upstairs to his young wards room and talk about an incident on patrol he had not been happy about. On his way he encountered Alfred who gave him a questioning look. „I have to have talk with Dick about his behaviour as Robin tonight. He has been too reckless again... taking far too many risks and endangering himself when he could just waited for my help", the owner of Wayne Manor explained. At this point he just didn´t know how to control the boy anymore. What kind of punishment hadn´t he already tried? Of course Alfred provided an answer.

„Have you already attempted to spank this urchin, Master Bruce?", the Butler asked. Spanking? ,Bruce thought, but I am already so strict with him. Do I really have to go this far? He is not even my own kid... To Bruce such a punishment seemed downright barbaric. He had been raised by very progressive, loving parents who never resorted to old fashioned disciplin. Not even Alfred had dared to take him over his knee, alltough the Butler came from a different time entirely and certainly did not take crap from anyone under thirty.

What Bruce did not understand of course was that Dick was not the kind of child he had been. Where Bruce had been a fearful, gentle, maybe even spoiled young boy who was too shy to make a lot of friends and really fit well into a groups Dick was a rambunctious, cocky working class boy that no matter how loveable sometimes needed a stern authority figure. Sensing his employers concern Alfred patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. „Just try it. I think its going to work wonders for our Boy. No need to be too gentle.", the Butler said.

Slightly more determined Bruce continued on his way. „I just don´t want something to happen to him... like that time Two-Face almost killed us. He is better trained now, but still. The next time he gets seriously hurt I´ll no longer take him on patrol. I could not live with myself if he gets killed because of me", the man said, turning to towards Alfred for a moment who was still at the bottom of the stairs, as if he was controlling if Bruce was really going to pull the punishment through.

„Then spank him!", the butler replied bluntly.

It definately was not easy for Alfreds employer. He saw Dick more like a little brother than his son and felt like that more often the boy took care of him rather than the other way he was going to find out if the spunky circus brat really was as mature and tough as he seemed to him.

Bruce found Dick in his bed, already dressed in his pjamas but not sleeping. He sat down on the edge of the matress immediately getting the kids attention. „Richard Grayson... your performance today was a disgrace. If you want to be my partner we can´t continue like this!", even though he felt bad for talking in such a tone to someone he loved.

„Calm down!", the kid replied and got up from under the blanket. „Bruce, I am sory. I know you are not happy with me but this authoritarian routine is not going to solve anything.", he said concerned.

He is making fun of me!, Bruce thought angry, „Bend over, Richard. You are most likely familar with his procedure.", Bruce commanded and to his surprise Dick obeyed immediately and laid over his lap.

„This is not like you...", the young boy said and cringed when his guardian landed the first hard blow on the seat of his pjama pants. Bruce walloped the boys slender ass merciselly, choking his feelings until even Dick Grayson had enough and announced it loudly. „Bruce... for the love of...STOP!", he screamed since he was pretty sore at that point. This punishment had been worse than any of the spankings he had got at Halys Circus. What a horrible fate it was to be spanked by the Batman!

Bruce immediately stopped, staring at his hand which also was slightly red at this point with horror.

He had never spanked a kid before and intended not to repeat it ever again. „I am sorry, Dick...", he mumbled and then started to cry quietly. Dick who had been lying over Bruce lap obediently until this point got off, forgetting about his stinging rear when he saw the man who had taken him in as his ward crying. „You wuss! That hurt you more than it hurt me!", he teased his guardian gently and wrapped his arms around him. Bruce needily embraced his young ward and ran his fingers through the short black hair of the boy.

After a while Dick got out of the hug and tried to sit down, only to immediately jump up again and rubb his sore bottom quickly. „Yeow! You really have a strong hand Bruce. I guess I am lucky that you don´t use it more often.", he said and grinned a little. Bruce quickly offered him a cushion which solved that problem for the moment. Then the two of them just talked until Alfred entered the room. He had brought some cookies and milk.

„I guess I shouldn´t interrupt your quality time. But here is something to make this bitter pill a bit more easy to swallow, for both of you.", he announced friendly. How nice it is to have such a family, Bruce thought as both he and Dick laughed. „I hope I never have to lay you over my knee again, buddy!", he told his ward and the boy nodded smiling. He didn´t want to see Bruce so concerned for him, or his butt red for that matter. „You did well to give me a whoppin like that, though, Guess its been too long sine I had one. I am almost fourteen now and you never did it before...I can hardly believe that", the boy giggled, swallowing more cookies than Bruce could eat. Maybe it was his way of revenge for the hard spanking.


End file.
